Baby Let Me Love You
by GredxHermionexForge
Summary: Hermione gets a mysterious letter from someone when her heart is in pain by Ron's actions. Will she let the letter sway her thoughts or will she be the strong Hermione and heal on her own?


**Baby Let Me Love You**

One Shot

I was inspired by the song Love ya by SS501. watch?v=Of2LrY1B2Ug that's the song link with English subs. I feel so inspired by it, granted I was never a fan of RonXHermione. I mean, he may be smarter towards the end, but during the entire series I feel like he was using her for various means. For him, its double standards. He can be with any girl, but if Hermione is associated with another guy, its betraying their friendship. so that makes me think hes unworthy of Hermione's love. This story is a bit AU :P Well, any pairing with Hermione that's not with Ron is AU :D

Anywho Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or else I wouldn't be here ;)

-_(Italicized)_- Written on paper

~_Baby,_ _Let Me Love You~_

_-That person doesn't love you Hermione, why don't you get it?_-

Unfolding the parchment from the barn owl's leg, the one line message inflicted a certain degree of pain. She didn't need some stranger to remind her who is Ron Weasley with right now. With that bimbo who only knew gossips about the status of relationships in Hogwarts. It wasn't complex to realize Ron is fully enjoying the fame Quidditch is bringing right now, something he always lack of by being the sidekick of Harry. But really, that is more than what Neville, Seamus, or Dean gets anyways. Why couldn't Ron just be grateful with what he has already… but then again, that wouldn't be Ron. With a sigh, Hermione took out a small piece of parchment to give a reply that the owl seems to be waiting for.

-_Who are you? Why do you even care…-_

"Sorry owl, here. Bring this to your owner please, though I never seen you around." After the owl nibbled some of the crackers on her table, it flew off in to the sky with no indication where it was going. The owl may be gone, but the letter stayed. And she knew who ever wrote that knew her, and knew she liked Ron. The heartbreak, the chaos, and everything were starting to take a toll on her. Harry was still depressed from last year, and he is insisting that Draco Malfoy is now on Voldemort's side. Ron is spending every waking time to be with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown instead of helping Harry. Ginny is off again somewhere with Dean Thomas. What is with the Weasley and their ability to break hearts. Transfiguring an old homework assignment from last year into a box, Hermione gently placed the secret letter into her new box. She didn't know why she was being careful, probably because her dorm mates love to be in her business. But it was just some random person right? After casting a charm onto the box, Hermione placed it in the bottom of her drawer and went back to her routine- studying.

~_It Hurts to See You~_

-_My identity is for me to know, and for you to find out Hermione. I feel like I have to apologize first, I had hoped your love for Him crashed soon. Forget about him, he doesn't suit you anyways. You are smart, and he is always the one that runs to you last minute for homework help. I risked it all today and yesterday and casted the spell that I hope will let you see the truth. Two years ago, I saw how he hurt you and you forgave him. At that time, I convinced myself that if you were happy with him, I'll let you be. But you aren't now. All you been doing is probably crying yourself to sleep and wondering how inconsiderate he is to yell at you for being Viktor's dance partner and now he is just with a girl every second of the day. I don't blame you for being sad. But I can't live without you anymore, even if the world becomes my enemy, I want to love you and you let me love you. I'm glad that I'm not at Hogwarts anymore, because it hurts me every time you are standing next to him. It hurts me now too because I can't be the arms that hold you tight and let your tears flow. I care because I love you Hermione. I have been ever since I realize you were special in your 2__nd__ year. Please, let me love you.-_

It wasn't just some paper tied up an owl's leg; it was now in an envelope. Why was this mysterious guy so keen on contacting her. She wasn't some damsel in distress; she was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. She had face Death Eaters, werewolves, Ministry Officers, a snake, deadly dogs and much more. Being Harry's friend meant she was never entitled to a quiet school year. Even though that doesn't stop her from getting top marks, but certainly this slight detour her heart is causing doesn't mean she needed help. She definitely didn't need someone to love her to mend her heart pain.

"Ow!"

Like last time, the owl was waiting for her response. Unlike last time though, it seems like it wasn't as patient like before. Maybe the peck on her hand was to urge her to start writing, but it gave Hermione the wrong effect.

"Bloody owl, you want something for your owner? Fly back. I got nothing for him this time. I don't need him and I don't want him. Just go back to what you were supposed to be doing." With a slight wave, Hermione went back to writing her charms essay. Half way through she saw the owl still standing there as if its master orders were absolute and wouldn't budge for anything. With frustration, Hermione ripped the paper in two. One she wrote to Fred and George about the Patented Daydream Charm they had recently decided to sell. She was intrigued by the spell work behind it, plus she probably needed some of that to escape reality right now. That one, she placed it in an envelope with some galleons expressing her need for it. The second one was just a quick scribble to the unknown man that she does not wish to partake in his love confession when he refuses to even reveal who he was. For all she could know, he was pulling a prank on her. She was a gullible target after all, with her heart being in such a fragile state. With a quick tie and letting the owl to grip on to the envelope, Hermione whispered the instructions. After all, the charms were restricted by Flinch, she didn't want anyone to know that she was breaking the rules a bit. Once again, after receiving what it needed, the barn owl flew off and blended into the night sky. The perks of living in a room with the windows, she didn't have to climb up to the owl tower to send or receive letters. Losing the motivation to continue to write the essay, she decided to read the mysterious letter again. The person who wrote it must be someone she knew. Someone who is at least two years older than her. Someone who was present in her 2nd and 4th grade. Someone who knew about her feelings towards Ron. It wasn't like her feelings were apparent, at least Ron and Harry never noticed it. Slowly drifting to sleep, Hermione still haven't figure out the reason why the mysterious admirer thought it was his duty to love her.

~_It's Hard to Breathe~_

_-Blimey Hermione, If your intent was to shock us. We must say-_

_-It was very successful. Forge here had his jaws open for a while-_

_-Never would we thought the girl-_

_-Woman Forge-_

_-Fine, the woman that reprimand us in our 7__th__ year would be the one-_

_-That wants our products!-_

_-What happens to the products was all a waste of time love?-_

_-Forge-_

_-Sorry Gred, couldn't help it-_

_-Now now, about your first request-_

_-Sorry can't help you love. As you know-_

_-Our charms are top secret, and can't be conveying through a mere letter. Who knows if Flinch or someone else would be reading it-_

_-Can't let our money maker leave us now can we-_

_-Pretty sure we have more than that-_

_-Now now Gred may be right, but we can't tell you yet!-_

_-For your second request, no need-_

_-To pay! Free of charge a dozen of them-_

_-If this is what it takes for you to-_

_-Want our products-_

_-Forge-_

_-Sorry Gred, Habit. I must be off. Cauldron burning-_

_-Anyways Hermione, you must write us back about our Patented Daydream Charms! We love to hear about the results and experience. See you at Christmas love!-_

_ -By The lovely twins (I'm the more handsome one by the way ;)- George) (No you aren't!)_

Reading letters from the twins is certain enjoyable at times, once you get past the style they write in and the sometimes the illiterate scribbles. It was like they were right in front of you talking. With a soft touch on the parcel, Hermione quickly put it onto her lap. She didn't need people asking questions in the early morning. But the letter sure did its job, as her lips turned upward at the end of the letter. Especially near the end, if she just closed her eyes, she could see the twin's appalled faces and shoving the box to her. 'Maybe today would be a good day'

Just when Hermione thought that, the loud giggles quickly turned her smile into a thin straight line. She didn't need to look up from her breakfast to know who was coming in. "The Couple of the Year" her dorm mates called them. Maybe it's just because they had way too much public display of affection that it was hard to ignore. Their "won-wons" and "Lav-lavs" made her stomach churned. Her appetite seemed to be fleeting and it was going fast. The smiles and silent laughter the twins had on her were now frowns. It was unhealthy for her to be so emotional about a guy who obviously doesn't care about her. In fourth grade, it took him so long to notice she was a girl. She has been a girl for 14 years at that point, with him knowing her for already 3 years. That hurt more than she wanted it to be. This was worse though, worse than how Harry feels about Ginny. He at least didn't start likely her until recently, he was hung up on Cho and leaving Ginny to bathe in jealousy. Right as she saw them sitting to the opposite right of her, she decided that breakfast was no longer needed. She didn't feel hungry anymore anyways. However, an owl thought otherwise. It was back with a new letter for her to read. And it decided this time that it would stand on her parcel so Hermione had to stay put.

'Bloody bird and its letters. Oh look. How convenient. An extra piece of paper for me to reply with. Great.' To Hermione's surprise, this time the owl didn't stay. It promptly flew away the moment Hermione had opened her new letter. Maybe the admirer realize that Hermione was fine on her own. This probably was a good day after all! But what she didn't realize, her mood had increase when she saw the owl even though she grumbled about the torture it gave her. She didn't pay attention to Ron's looks and Lavender's unhappy glare when she realized her boyfriend was staring at her competition. Ron may have been a bit slow, but that didn't mean Lavender was. She knew Hermione liked her boyfriend, and that had been on her nerves for a while already. This lack of attention he was giving was only worsening that fact.

"Won Won, I love you" With a loud declaration that brought all the heads to the table, Lavender planted a big wet kiss onto Ron's, and slight smirked when she knew Hermione was watching. That was what she was trying to do from the start- bring more pain.

Her plan was successful at first but failed at the same time. Lavender's words brought Hermione's attention, but it didn't keep it. At first, tears were threatening her they were going to fall and her legs wanted to leave that very spot. Yet, Hermione somehow grown numb to the sight, it was odd. She was watching the guy she supposedly liked for the past few years kissing another girl but it didn't hurt her anymore. 'Maybe all my tears are gone now, that's why I feel nothing. Or maybe it's because of him?' Shaking her head at that hilarious thought, how can someone she didn't know help her through this. 'It must be the gift by the twins, that's why they can't damper my mood. Must be' Being Saturday, she could've gone to the library, but she wanted to read the letter by the man and use the daydream charms. The slight smile on her lips didn't go unnoticed by Lavender and Ron who were watching her. However, before they could do anything, Snape appeared behind them with his words of docking points for the display earlier.

_-If I told you Hermione, you wouldn't believe me. You would just brush it away like it was another joke. But I am tired, tired of watching your tears fall, watching you be in pain, and I am forbidden to do anything because it would hurt our friendship. I can't be a bystander, knowing you are bruising your hurt for him. I can't breathe when I see your unhappiness, and my tactics to make you smile always ends up not working when you look at him. Let me save you from your pain. We can be so perfect. I know you are reluctant to accept it. But I can't live without you, and that's a fact for sure. __Even Fo __When I meet you, I hope I won the gamble to your heart. The extra piece of parchment in this envelope has been charmed so I could see your response straight away on the book I have. That way I won't have to torture poor G over here from flying every day. I hope to see your reply soon. See you at the Burrow love-_

People sometimes forget, or pretends to forget, that Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of their age. When something intriguing happens, she would research or question to the end of it. She also loves reading, reading the clues and evidence. And now she had a puzzle to solve, to figure out who was the person that was writing to her. This guy knew her. And not just knew her but was close to her. He also will be at the Burrow this Christmas, so the Weasley Family knew him too. He also had to be good at charms. Looking at her list of evidence, she gently chuckle to herself. She should've known.

_-Good at Charms_

_-At least 2 years older_

_-Will be at the Burrow_

_-Good with Charms_

_-Has an owl named G (or nicknamed as)_

_-Has a friend with Fo as the name or started off_

_-Saw her at the ball_

_-Know her past feelings_

_-Loves to prank or joke around_

Reaching out to the enchanted piece of paper, she took her quill and wrote down the name. Watching his name slowly disappeared onto the parchment, she could just imagine him scrambling around trying to answer her. Or at least she hopes that's what he was doing.

-_How how did you know Hermione!-_

_-Fred Gideon Weasley, did you forget I'm the brightest witch of my age? That you could just slip past me with such obvious clues?-_

_-That…what gave it away…-_

_-Let's see. "See you at the Burrow." "Not at Hogwarts anymore". Knows about Ron and my feelings… Need me to go on?-_

_-No, I got the point. Well I never thought you would figure out so fast-_

_-Are you underestimating me?-_

_-Well no, but I thought I had till Christmas. Now you know me, it would be harder to woo you-_

_-I have something to thank you though, I didn't feel as much pain today when I saw Lavender kissing Ron.-_

_-You didn't?!-_

_-No, I think I'm slowly getting over him-_

_-So you will go out with me? :)-_

_-Fred, no. Don't. It's too fast, I just got over him initially today. Going into a relationship with you would just be…-_

_-I waited for 3 bloody years Hermione, and this year I finally decided to act on it. For me it's not fast-_

_-For me it is Fred, if you can't respect that fact. That's not my problem but yours. But I would like to be friends still for now-_

_-Friend Zone?-_

_-With a chance-_

_-I'll take it I guess-_

_~Hold my Hand~_

Ever since Fred admitted he likes Hermione and his secret identity, they have been talking or writing frequently on the paper he gave her. When Hermione asked him what inspired this charm, he reminded her about Ginny's incident with the journal. Despite that horrible event, it helped Hermione reaffirmed how talented the twins were. Days flew by Hermione and it was soon to be Christmas. To Hermione's pleasure, it seemed like the perfect couple was facing some problems already. The present Lavender gave Ron was something he could never wear- A sweetheart necklace. And Ron made sure to flaunt it in front of Harry and Hermione, for whatever reason they didn't know. Ron was the only one with someone at the moment. Or so they believed. Despite the constant whining by Ron that made the train ride seem to last forever, they finally reached their stop. Leaving Harry and Ron behind, Hermione exited the train in search of someone. A certain red head that happened to have a twin. When she spotted him, her pace increased until she was right in front of him.

"Fred? Can you apparate us to your house?" And with that, they were gone before Harry could even see them. Their landing at the Burrow's garden allowed Hermione to lie down as she get used to that feeling of apparition. But she didn't lie down alone, she made sure Fred was right next to her.

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"Hold my hand will you?"

"I'm holding it right now"

"As in forever, don't make me regret this."

"Forever and never."

~The End~

Welp, the sudden inspiration from the song. As I was writing it I lost like 500 words due to a comp shutdown. Hated myself for that. I haven't exactly proofread this probably should but its so late that I'm not gonna :P At first I didn't have a distinct contender, but Fre so yeah. He won the who gets Hermione in the end.

I don't like the style I wrote this in to be honest, I feel a bit rusty with writing. Feel like I could've wrote this a lot better. Oh well :P Better than nothing right? Maybe this author note is better than the 3000 words I just wrote. Orz.


End file.
